Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tube cleaners, and more particularly, to a cleaning attachment which is attached to a tube cutter.
2. Description of Related Art
Plumbers commonly cut pieces of tube pipe, often constructed from copper, to smaller sizes needed for a particular job. Typically conventional pipe or tube cutters are used for the cutting job. Once the copper pipe is cut, the ends of the pipe must be cleaned so that the pipe can be soldered to an appropriate connector. To clean the ends of the pipe the plumber or his or her assistant uses steel wool, emmery cloth, sand cloth material, etc., to remove any dirt or grime or other unwanted substances on the end of the pipe. This process though usually successful, requires time and labor, to properly cut and clean the copper pipe. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides a tube or pipe cleaner which is preferably attached to a conventional tube or pipe cutter (xe2x80x9ccutterxe2x80x9d). The cleaner is provided with a body member preferably having a first attachment surface and a second attachment surface which meet or are constructed integral at respective first ends to define a substantially V-shaped notch or intersection. The angle of the notch is preferably approximately ninety (90xc2x0) degrees to allow the notch to lock the pipe or tubing while it is being cut and cleaned. Other angles which will sufficiently lock the pipe or tubing, to prevent thread cutting, such as, but not limited to approximately eighty to one hundred degrees, can also be used for the notch angle and are considered within the scope of the invention.
A cleaning material such as an abrasive pad, emmery cloth, sand cloth, or even steel wool or other abrasive materials, are attached to the first and second attachment surfaces of the body member. The cleaning material can either be permanently or removably attached to the attachment surfaces, by many conventional means, such as adhesives and glues, stitching, staples, hook and loop fasteners, etc. Preferably, the cleaning material can cover a substantial portion of or the entire outer surfaces of the first and second attachment surfaces of the body member.
The body member is preferably provided with two flange members. Each flange member can have at least one aperture extending therethrough. The body member is preferably pivotally attached to the cutter. However, the body member can also be nonpivotally attached and in this alternative embodiment, two apertures are preferably provided on each flange member.
To pivotally attach the body member to the cutter, the conventional screw for the outer roller of the cutter is removed, and the aperture of each flange member are aligned with the aperture of the roller. A screw or nut/bolt is inserted in the apertures to pivotally attach the body member to the cutter. As an alternative to a screw or nut/bolt combination, a locking pin or other conventional devices can be used and are all considered within the scope of the invention. Where the body member is nonpivotally attached, the conventional screw for the inner roller is removed, and the second apertures, of the flanges, are aligned with the inner roller aperture and a second chosen locking device, such as a screw and nut cap, is inserted in the apertures to provide a second attachment point of the flanges to the cutter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new alternative to the old methods of cutting and cleaning pipe/tubing.
It is another object of the present invention to allow for cleaning of the pipe/tubing while it is being cut.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce the time and labor required to clean and cut a pipe or tubing, such as copper pipe or tubing.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.